


The Boss

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom!Jon, Dom/sub, F/M, Jonsa Spring Challenge, bdsm ish, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa likes her new boss. A lot. Maybe a little too much.But lucky for her, he likes her a lot too. And he shows it.





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble - BDSM ish with Dom Jon. Written for Jonsa Spring Challenge: Day 7 - Free choice.
> 
> May be multi chapter, dunno yet *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Elle xx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr)

Sansa made sure her lace stockings were peeking out of the slit of her pencil skirt. They matched the lingerie set she had picked out to wear specially for tonight.

It was a Friday night and rarely anyone stayed behind after hours, most of them scooted out of the office before five to catch happy hour. But truth be told, the new bar that had just opened just around the corner last spring did have great deals and cocktails to die for. None of the bosses minded one bit, however. Especially when they’ve just had news that the whole department had done well overall.

But tonight, was a night she had planned. With great care and detail. It made her wet just thinking of it. 

Sansa glanced again at her diary and the notebook she wrote notes in for her boss, Jon Snow. He would call for her any minute now to ask for the briefs on the fiscal summit he attended last week. 

“Sansa? Do you have the notes on the Capital summit from last week?”

_Right on cue. Good boy._

Sansa grabbed the notes from her desk and knocked on the door.

Jon looked up from his file and smiled at her, a quick business like grin, appropriate for a boss to his personal assistant.  _That’s okay, we still have time._

“Here you go, Jon. Oh and I wanted to ask if you wanted me to move a few things for Monday because it looks like you’re packed the whole week till Friday,” Sansa suggested, nonchalantly as she sat on the edge of his glass table. Legs slightly parted and a sliver of lace stockings in perfect full view. 

“Well, you could but-”

Sansa hid her grin behind the end of a pencil she was nibbling on.  _Perfect._

“Jon? Sorry, you were saying?” Sansa asked, waiting for him to continue as she scribbled mindlessly hers and Jon’s names on the notepad. 

“Sansa.”

Sansa finally turned her attention to Jon. And almost dropped her pencil as their eyes met and the way he looked made her gush almost immediately. 

Jon was sitting still on the couch, with his knees apart and his hands on his lap. He slowly put his file away whilst staring at her, focused on her legs - a stare so ferociously hungry with need that it almost made her quiver.

“Yes… Jon?”

Sansa watched as he chewed on his lip. His tongue darted out slightly in wetting his lips. And  _that_ , almost elicited a little moan from her. If lust could be a person, Jon was the perfect embodiment.

“Close the door, Sansa.”

Sansa obeyed and locked it, smiling to herself as she heard the familiar clink of a metal chain gliding across the glass desk.


End file.
